laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Professor Layton and the Psychic Detective -- Ch. 3 and 4
Chapter 3 "Oh," I said. "I almost forgot to ask, where's Luke?" "He's at a 'detective puzzle-solving' camp, as he told me," said Hershel, paying for our tea. "He should be back tonight." "Good. So, where should we meet tomorrow?" I asked. "I must admit I hadn't given it much thought," the professor confessed. "Well, since my office is a mess, how about my house?" I suggested. I produced a pen and paper from my bag and jotted down my personal information. "Tomorrow morning, nine A.M. sharp. Bring Luke with you." "Of course," Hershel said, and with that, he was off. I stepped outside and dropped change into the pay-telephone, dialed up an acquaintance. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to speak to Inspector Chelmey. This is Detective Earnhardt." A voice crackled through the other end of the line. "Hello?" "This is Earnhardt. I just called to say that I've got Layton on my side now, and he's helping me with my case. I may also need your help in locating Descole in the near future." "As much as I don't want any part in this Descole business, it has to be done. Call if you need back-up." "Yes, sir," I said, hanging up. What to do with myself? I thought. I should probably go pick up those files at my office on Jean. And that's exactly what I did. My office was small, but tidy, and held everything I needed for all my cases. On my desk were small puzzles to keep me busy and, of course, a teapot. I unlocked the file cabinet with my 'ring of many keys', and wavered my hand above the alphabetically organized papers. "'D' for Descole," I said, picking up the manila envelope. It was very thin, unfortunately. Other than crimes committed and possible witness sightings, there wasn't much to go on. "This'll have to do, I suppose." I said, and headed for home. Chapter 4 The professor pressed the doorbell and stepped back. "What's she like?" Luke asked. "You'll find out soon enough," said Hershel. "Remember: A true gentleman has plenty of patience." I opened the door. "Hi professor, hello Luke," I greeted. "Please, come in." Like my office, my house was very clean and neat. I could tell that Luke was impressed, mainly by the living room, what with its cream-coloured walls and leather-upholstered chairs. "Please, make yourself at home," I said, sitting down and opening the folder. "Unfortunately, this is about all the information I have on Jean Descole." "Well, let's start from the beginning," said the professor. "You believe that he's after you, but why?" "Again, I have no clue." "In what way are you and Descole related?" Luke asked. "Well, I know him because he's a wanted criminal by the police, but now that you say that, I think my mother knew him," I said. "Why are you unclear on this?" asked Hershel. "My mother died shortly after I was born, my parents were divorced, and I was raised by my grandmother. I never got to know my mother. I barely heard any stories about her." "I am sorry for your loss," the professor sympathisised. "Tell me, what was her name?" "Star. Star Anise Earnhardt," I said, blinking back tears. "Like the tea?" Luke asked. I smiled. "Yes, like the tea. But anyway, I don't know how well my mother knew him." "Maybe she wrote about it. A diary, perhaps?" Luke suggested. "I do remember her having some sort of journal that I kept, but I never could bring myself to read it. Let me see if I can find it." I disappeared into the storage room and returned a few moments later with an old, leather bound book. "Would you like me to read it for you?" Hershel offered. "No. I can handle it," I said, and opened to the first page. Next: Chapters 5 & 6. Comment and read like crazy!